The present application relates generally to electric vehicles and, more particularly, to a throttle control method and apparatus.
In electric vehicles (such as electric motorcycles), throttle control systems are used to control operation of the electric motor of the vehicle. The throttle control systems detect a throttle grip twist by an operator, and generate throttle control signals proportional to the throttle grip twist for controlling the electric motor.